


The Feast

by BluePaperCraneOfDoom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Debt, Drugs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Goblins, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Repaying Debt, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, meme porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaperCraneOfDoom/pseuds/BluePaperCraneOfDoom
Summary: A young blood elf finds herself willing to do whatever it takes to repay her long overdue debt.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Feast

The room was crowded, a busy evening in Dalaran’s Horde-only inn. People of multiple different races bustled around with food and drink, talking and singing loudly as they celebrated the annual Pilgrim’s Bounty. Everyone appeared to be enjoying the festivities- all except one female blood elf who remained rather aloof from the crowd. She sat alone in a back corner, quietly sipping her drink. The woman looked rather youthful, and she had long blonde hair that trailed down her back in a braid. She wore robes that gave the impression she hardly had to work a day in her life, and certainly never saw a moment of combat. Dressed so elegantly in luxurious material, she seemed quite out of place amongst the heavily armed and rough crowd. 

To an outsider, it might seem as if this elf, who was named Belise, had wandered into the wrong part of the city by mistake. However, her presence here was quite intentional. This tavern was the busiest place in Dalaran at this hour of night- and there was nowhere safer than a room packed so tightly that she was barely noticeable. She took another long sip from her drink as she looked around apprehensively, her hands trembling softly.

After downing the glass, she felt her anxiety fade, muted into the background of her thoughts by the buzz of alcohol. She sighed heavily and sat the empty cup to the side, still glancing around the room every few moments to observe the people within. Each time the door opened, her focus snapped to it- she would observe whoever was coming or going before she would relax again.

About an hour later the door opened again, this time slowly, as if the person behind it were not already drunk like everyone else here. Belise felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as a tall man cloaked in a dark hood entered the room. His face was mostly obscured by his mask, and an assortment of blades dangled from the leather belt he wore around his waist.

She hurried to leave immediately, hoping to merge into the crowd and disappear before he saw her. How could he have guessed she would try to hide here? She stood up quickly, in a panic, clumsily knocking her mug to the ground as she did. It shattered loudly. While most people seemed not to notice or care, the rogue’s piercing gaze met her eyes immediately.

He had her cornered now.

She felt the blood drain from her face, and she immediately darted off into the crowd, praying that she could make it to an exit before the man caught her. The alcohol must have affected her more than she initially realized, her head was swimming and she stumbled a bit as she tried to move. She shoved past several disgusting, sweaty, and drunk orcs, trolls, and goblins as she hoped her slender frame would allow her to slip somewhere the rogue could not. She knew better than to head for the front door, he would certainly think to cut her off there. The bathrooms ought to have a window, she thought to herself. If she could slip out the back window, she would be gone before he could follow her.

As soon as she opened the door to the bathroom, she knew she had made a mistake. He was casually propped against the back wall with a dagger in hand, ready to strike if she made any wrong moves. How he had beaten her there, she had no idea.

“Oh Belise, you always were so easily predictable,” he taunted her as she stood there in terrified silence. “I’d like you to tell me that you’ve got my money. I’m tired of waiting. It would be a shame to have to make an example out of such an exquisite beauty,” he said with a tone that was dark and sadistic. It was as if he secretly hoped that she would, in fact, give him an excuse to torture her to death.

“Please, I know that I said to you before that I would have it today,” she stammered, her thoughts clouded by the alcohol. She was struggling to come up with an excuse. “I need just a little more time, I’m expecting to sell something quite valuable soon, I promise I will have it in just one more week at the very most-” 

He cut her off with an impatient growl, and stepped forward to grab her by the arm. He pulled her close before she could try to run back out the door, pressing the sharpened blade of his knife to her throat firmly. She dared not move or even swallow, afraid of forcing her delicate neck against the weapon any further.

“A week isn’t good enough. I want it now. No more games, Belise, and no more waiting. I’m going to count to three, and if you cannot produce the gold, I’ll be leaving your corpse here as a warning to all the other pretty elven girls that consider failing to repay their debts to me,” he spoke in a dark, gravelly voice, deliberately savoring her terror.

“One.” 

She whimpered and dug around in her pockets as if she might produce the thousands of gold by magic. It was hopeless, she had only a couple hundred left. It was nowhere near enough to pay even a fourth of her debt.

“Two.”

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Just as her assailant had begun to form the word ‘three’, he was interrupted by the sound of a bag of jingling coins. He pulled the dagger away from her throat, but did not release her from his grasp as they both turned to look at the source of the sound. 

Behind them stood, of all creatures, a goblin. No, not just any goblin, she recognized this one- he was one of their leaders. They called him Trade Prince Gallywix, and though she knew little of the intricate details of goblin politics, Belise knew that this man was one of the most absurdly wealthy and powerful of their entire race.

The short, green man held a hefty coin pouch in his hand, extended slightly out towards them. He wore nothing more than striped purple pants, a matching vest, and a ridiculously gaudy tophat. He was also adorned with many large pieces of sparkling gold jewelry- earrings, rings, necklaces, and more. He was quite obese for a creature so small, Belise thought to herself. Frizzy white hair stuck out from the sides of the oversized hat. Everything about him seemed to exude wealth and greed. She had no idea what he was doing here at this moment, but anything was a welcome interruption from what had been about to transpire.

“What do you think you’re doing, old fool?” the rogue barked, though his eyes shone with a gleam of desire as he ogled the hefty pouch of money. 

“I’m here to make a deal,” Gallywix responded with a smug smile. “I’ll buy her debt.”

Belise felt as though she had been struck by lightning when she heard the statement. She looked at him sharply, eyebrows raised, with an expression that demanded he elaborate. The implications from his wording were clear- this was no act of charity. True to the reputation of his race, he would only spend money to gain something of personal interest. She felt a little bitter that he was taking advantage of her plight, and yet she was thankful to be presented with a way out of the situation at all. 

“I will pay whatever you owe this man in full, sweetheart, on one condition. You repay me in something other than gold,” the goblin cooed. The suggestive tone in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. The man was disgusting! She had only ever been intimate with men as similarly beautiful as she considered herself to be. Trying to picture what his dick could possibly look like left her with the mental image of a slightly large green bean. She examined this old man’s sagging flesh, and watched it jiggle slightly every time he moved. To say he had a double chin was an understatement, it looked as though he had three or four. His hefty stomach distended outwards, taut and round, straining against the button of his pants. He was the opposite of appealing.

As she considered rejecting the offer, she felt the blade touch her skin once more. 

“I don’t have all day,” the rogue growled. “Are you going to be paying me or not?”

Belise looked helplessly at the hideous goblin, her face twisted into an expression of sheer distress and misery. She hoped that he might pay before she agreed, and that she could weasel her way out of ‘returning the favor’ when he inevitably expected her to. It was no use, he stared right back at her with a nonchalant shrug, as if he were waiting entirely on her command before saving her. 

Feeling she had no other choice, Belise reluctantly gave a small nod, and whimpered her agreement.

“Fine, I’ll accept- whatever your terms! Please, just help me!”

Gallywix flashed a wide grin, and she shuddered when she noticed his crooked and missing teeth. He tossed the coin pouch towards the man behind her, and he reached out to catch it with blinding speed. He released his grip on Belise so that he could open the little bag and rifle through, seemingly counting the coins within. For a split second, his eyes widened in surprise, before he hastily tucked them into his pocket and resheathed his blade. 

“Consider it done,” the rogue said in an uncharacteristically gleeful tone as he turned and exited the bathroom. “She’s all yours.”

The door shut softly, leaving the frazzled blood elf alone with the man that now owned her debt. She stood silently for a moment, looking him over and hoping to find something to convince herself that he was slightly average looking- anything to distract from how greasy and unkempt he truly was. Unfortunately, there was nothing about him she considered even remotely attractive, and the only thing that prevented her from running out that door was the feeling that surely a man with this kind of money was not somebody she wanted as an enemy.

“I wonder what you owed so much money for. You’re far too gorgeous to be in that kind of trouble with someone like that guy,” Gallywix muttered with a smile as he took out a flask from his vest pocket. He took a small sip from it before holding it out towards her. “Here, you look like you need some of this. Why don’t you take a seat, sweetheart? I promise I don’t bite.”

She carefully knelt in front of him on the filthy floor, wondering what sort of drug he was offering her. She thought for a moment that it might be foolish to accept a mysterious drink from a man in a dirty tavern bathroom- although, after her previous flirtation with death, she was just glad to have something to calm her nerves. The buzz she had felt from her earlier drink was already quickly fading.

Belise took the flask from him slowly and raised it to her lips, cringing as she took a larger drink than she intended to. She hadn’t expected it to taste like such potent liquor. It burned horribly, stronger than anything she could recall having in the past. She coughed and sputtered in disgust. She was unsure if she was more repulsed by the foul taste of the drink, or of the fact that the vessel she had just put in her mouth had moments prior touched his lips.

He laughed heartily at her reaction, taking the flask back and tucking it back into the pocket it had come from. Seconds later and she could already feel the effect. She was startled by how intense it was despite the small amount she had consumed. Already her vision felt a little blurry, and her head felt a little dizzy. Although she was reluctant to acknowledge it, she felt a warmth blossom between her legs that she couldn’t exactly explain.

It was a lot harder to focus on how ugly the goblin was with the strange alcohol in her system. The more she thought about it, she simply didn’t care what he looked like anymore. Her cheeks were flushed slightly red and she giggled softly, watching as he fumbled with the button of his pants. She noticed that a distinct bulge was already pressing against the fabric, straining to be free. How could he be so hard already, when neither of them had even undressed? She wondered if there were aphrodisiac properties to the drink they had shared.

“What… what’s in that flask of yours? I’ve never had anything like it,” she said, a small smile on her face. She had never felt this relaxed. Whatever it was, it was definitely no ordinary alcohol.

“Oh, it’s just a little something a few of the mages here in this lovely city whipped up. For whatever reason, they like to keep it real hush-hush,” he told her in a low voice. “People’s reputations as respectable citizens are on the line and all. But- you offer the right amount of moolah, and any drug you’ve ever heard of is yours,” he said with a chuckle. After he explained it to her, he finally managed to undo the fastener on his pants and quickly slid them down around his ankles. 

She had almost forgotten what she was here for, lost in thought about the strange high the elixir provided. Her attention was pulled back to reality as his surprisingly thick shaft sprang free, already fully hard. Part of her was instinctually inclined to pull away at the sight- it was veiny, green, and already dripping with a thick, sticky precum. He clearly did not care much for grooming, as the thing was surrounded by matted and unkempt hair the same color as that on his head. 

Yet, despite her initial disgust, something about it was oddly… appealing.

His balls sagged low, impressively taut and large for a creature as short as himself. He idly toyed with his shaft with one gloved hand, and she watched with a mesmerized gaze as his testicles bounced softly with every stroke. He was watching her closely in return, a devious smile playing across his lips as he noticed her eyes so intensely focused on him.

“No need to be shy. Just because you owe me doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it too,” he teased.

It was hard to feel anything negative for long, thanks to the drink. Abandoning her initial reservations, Belise quickly bent over onto her hands and knees so that she was at the correct height to begin eagerly lapping at the side of his cock. She had never been intimate with a goblin before, and certainly would never have expected to- but the way she kissed and suckled and nibbled with such zeal gave the impression that she was quite familiar with the taste. 

She found herself lost in the sensations of the moment, and before long she had taken half of it fully into her mouth. She bobbed eagerly along the length, her tongue rubbing and swirling softly. After a few minutes of this, she felt a stern hand grip the back of her head. He was gentle enough not to hurt her, but pulled firmly to encourage her to take it deeper in. She wasn’t well practiced at deepthroating, he could tell from the way she squirmed, but the way her face was flushed so red hot with lust suggested she didn’t mind the encouragement.

“If only you could see yourself right now, girl. You blood elves, always so eager to be degraded- if somebody walked in right now, they’d think you were paying me for this privilege.” The way he spoke dripped with egotistical smugness. She hated the way this man made her feel, and she hated herself for allowing it. She could feel without touching herself that she was dripping wet, her underthings were well on their way to becoming soaked. The fastest way to get away from this humiliation, she thought, was to simply give into it.

She began to quicken her pace, bringing a hand up to grip the base of his shaft and stroke along it in time with the motions of her head. Her teeth gently grazed against his skin once in a while, though he seemed not to mind at all, and her cheeks sucked inwards slightly as she tightened the pressure she was using. She closed her eyes softly, nearly rolling them back into her head for a brief moment from sheer enjoyment despite her efforts to hate it.

After a couple more minutes, she felt the cock within her mouth begin to throb powerfully. She knew what that meant from her past experience with other men, and she braced herself for the taste of his orgasm. Powerful spurts of cum flooded her mouth moments later, but she promised herself not to swallow. She had been debased enough times in one day by this goblin, she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of that.

What she hadn’t anticipated, however, was just how big of a load he was going to blow. Her mouth was already as full as it could get, and yet he still wasn’t finished! Resolute in her refusal to swallow, she had no other choice but to part her lips slightly. Thick, hot cum spilled from her mouth, dripping down her chin and making a mess beneath them on the floor.

Gallywix pulled free once he had finished, panting lightly. He shook his head and clicked his tongue a few times, chastising her for being so sloppy as he wiped his dick clean on her sleeve. She dared not protest, too busy catching her breath and licking a bit of the salty cum from her lips. She watched quietly while he fixed his pants back to the way they had been before. He pulled a small bag from his pocket, opened it, and counted the contents before dropping it into the puddle of cum on the filthy floor in front of her.

“That’s a tip for being so eager, sweet cheeks. If you ever need anything, you come to Big G, alright?. We can work something out, I’m sure,” he said as he handed her a business card before turning and exiting the bathroom. As she slowly began to collect herself, wiping her face clean on her other sleeve, she picked the small pouch up out of the sticky mess and opened it. Within it was a mere 500 gold coins, a miniscule fraction of what she had owed the man from earlier. She was no stranger to debts, and she felt she would eventually be forced to seek out his aid a second time.

Some part of her was excited by the thought.


End file.
